


You

by 47652



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Barry Allen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Short Barry Allen one shot.You could self insert or just imagine that it’s from any characters point of view
Relationships: Barry Allen/Original Character(s), Barry Allen/Original Female Character(s), Barry Allen/Original Male Character(s), Barry Allen/Reader





	You

You were in yours and Barry’s house. Barry and you had just got a house and were overjoyed. You and Barry were going to be married next week.

“Honey, I’m home.” Barry kissed you on your lips.

“I see that.” You respond. “How was your day?” You added after a short silence. 

“It was alright. Singh was getting on my last nerve, talking about a case that I need to have finished by tomorrow. But other than that, it was pretty uneventful. How was your day?”

You sighed and then responded “it was alright. I got out of work early.”

“That’s unusual.”

You agreed. Being a [insert job title or name] was hard work. You usually had to work late into the night, doing your work stuff but this was a surprise. Your boss finally realized how good you were to the team and let you get out of work early.

“It is.” You responded.

“What would you like to do now?” Barry asked you.

“I was thinking that we could maybe watch a movie and eat junk food?”

“Always.” Barry smiled and kissed your lips again, wrapping his hands around your waist. You giggled and grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer. This was going to be a good night, you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
